bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club: Atlanta
Bad Girls Club:Atlanta (Season 2) is the Second season of The Bad Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 31 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Bad Girl's Oath A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl Believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. Teaser Words Are You Ready To Get Peach Slapped, These Girls Are Ready To Take Atlanta By Storm. House The house was on North Druid Hills which is a few miles northeast of downtown Atlanta. The house was originally built for Fred Milani and was built as a replica of the White House. The exterior of the house was remodeled and included a pink roof and a Bad Girls Club logo above the door. Art directors who designed and furnished the house, Jeffrey Eyser and Alexis Karpf, said "We wanted to keep it very vintage, but modern". The walls were painted with brights colors. The backyard had a pool and the girls' pictures were tall standing cutouts and had long magnetic strips to stick to the cutouts. The in-house confessional had pink and purple stained glass windows in the background giving it a church "confess your sins" illusion.The walls of the living room had colorful crown molding scattered about. The kitchen had artificial grass flooring which bleeds into the hallway. The phone room was designed as a gazebo. The beauty room had a "Southern salon vibe" and had vintage chairs and a neon sign which read "BEAUTY ROOM". The house also had a stripper pole. The Bad Girls Oath was painted around the parts in different parts of the house. Cast Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence physical fighting or will leave on their own accord which then gives the producers a chance at a new "Bad Girl" who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow Bad girl. Duration of cast Notes: :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replaces a fellow "Bad Girl" and leaves in the same episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is kicked out of the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is temporarily removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" makes an appearance. * Daniella voluntarily left the house in Episode 2 following a altercation with Jamie. * Victoria replaced Daniella in Episode 2. * Jamie was removed from the house in Episode 3 after scratching Nathalia's eye during an altercation. * Nathalia was removed from the house in Episode 3 being deemed too violent following altercations with Victoria, Jamie, Lauren,and Elizabeth. * Jennette and Miranda both replaced Jamie and Nathalia in Episode 4. * Lauren was removed from the house in Episode 7 following an altercation with Miranda. * Elizabeth was removed from the house in Episode 7 for physically attacking Miranda. * Logan and Jessica '''both replaced '''Lauren and Elizabeth in Episode 7. * Miranda was kicked out the house in episode 8, following a altercation with Victoria and Jennette * Janel replaced Miranda in episode 8. * Ashley voluntarily left the house in episode 9,following a physical altercation with Ariana, Victoria, and Jennette. * Erin replaced Ashley in episode 9. * Janel was removed from the house in episode 10, after a physical altercation with Ariana. * Ashley,Elizabeth,Lauren,Jamie,Nathalia,Daniella made an appearance in episode 10. * Jessica was temporarily removed from the house, after an altercation with Ariana got too physical in Episode 11. * Teddy replaced Janel in Episode 11, and voluntarily leaves in the same episode, after an altercation with Victoria, Jennette, Erin and Ariana * Erin left the house in the Season Finale, after an altercation with Ariana. Episodes Reunion Fights